A Christmas Story
by danielie
Summary: A LiliHiromi twoshot about Christmas and Christmas Eve. Enjoy!
1. Merry Christmas Eve!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zodiac P.I., but it's one of my fave series!  
**_Okay, this one is a Christmas twoshot. I think it's really cute, hope you like it! Also meant for the people who were sad that I deleted 'Of Romeo And Juliet' (ORAJ). I'm sorry, it was my first story, but I had my reasons for deleting it. Anyway, time to start!_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"

Hiromi jumped off his seat on the swing, and crashed to the ground. Swerving around, he found none other than Lili behind him.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly as she took his seat. He sighed and walked behind her, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"What did you mean, anyway," he said as he walked behind her, "'Merry Christmas Eve'?"

"Christmas Eve is the best day ever!" she said enthusiastically. "Just look around Oikawa; it's awesome!"

And he did look around. It looked just like any other day at the park to him, little kids running around, cloudy skies, and soft grass under his feet.

"I don't get it," he said truthfully.

"I don't get how you don't get it," she smiled. "It's so obvious. How can someone so smart be so dumb?"

Hiromi's face burned when she called him dumb; even though he knew she was just kidding. He looked around even harder, and still found nothing.

Until he saw the Christmas lights.  
And noticed the ornaments on the trees.  
And realized that everyone was smiling.

He looked back at Lili, who was still smiling. "The only thing that could make this better is snow."

"Snow?"

"Uh-huh," Lili said. "Don't you love it when everything's blanketed in white? And hot cocoa on a snowy day…"

She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. Hiromi hated the fact that he was blushing at her childish answer… so immature.

And yet it was such a Lili thing to say.

Something innocent and cute… like she was as she sat in front of him on the swing…

He wrapped his arms around her neck, and she instantly opened her eyes.

"W-What are you doing, Oikawa?" she stuttered.  
"Shh," he breathed in her ear. "Just wish for snow."

And she did. She wished for snow with all her heart, and held his arms with her hands, savoring how warm he was.

_Plink._

Gently, something fell on the tip of her nose, and Lili opened her eyes.

"I don't believe it," she said. "I don't believe it! It's SNOWING!" she yelled and jumped out of the swing, spinning and spinning and watching the small, white flakes fall from the sky like rain. "Oikawa look, the sn—"

She was cut off when something soft hit her in the face, catching her off guard and sending her to the ground.

Hiromi smirked as he juggled another snowball in his hand. "Stop calling me 'Oikawa'."  
Lili blinked. "What?"  
"Hiromi is fine."

Lili blushed and was silent for a second, before smiling. "Okay, Hiromi!"

He turned around. "Good. Now that that's settled— ow!" something soft hit him in the back of his head.

"Li… li…" he growled, and she laughed. "No, that's it—come here!"

The result was a very violent snowball fight, which ended with Lili as the victor.

"All right!" she laughed as she playfully threw her arms around him. "That was so much fun!"

Hiromi gently wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

_Merry Christmas Eve._

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it, I'll update tomorrow with the next Chapter! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!


	2. It Is Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zodiac P.I., but it's one of my fave series!  
**_Okay, here's the second Chapter! But before I start, I notice I never got any reviews… kinda depressing, because I really did work hard. So after you read, please review!_

On Christmas day, Lili sat curled up on her couch, clutching the cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Snow covered everything outside, and Lili just sat there, admiring the blanket of white.

"_So pretty," _she thought.

"_Shh," he breathed in her ear. "Just wish for snow."_

Hiromi's voice rang in her mind, and she quickly shook her head, blushing. "Yesterday was really fun…" she said out loud.

She never got any time to daydream, though, because then the doorbell rang.

"Lili!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Can you get the door?"

Lili was about to call back that her dad would get it, but then remembered that he was doing paperwork in his office at the police station. She sighed as she opened the door— but was she glad at who was there.

"Oikawa!" she said, surprised.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he stood in the doorway, the checkered coat and scarf he was wearing firmly wrapped around him. "And it's Hiromi, remember?"

"Yeah," she muttered, wondering why she felt so strange. "Merry, Christmas, Hiromi."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
"Oh! Right!" she said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to give him room to come in.

He walked inside and immediately sat on the couch Lili had just come off of. _"Jerk," _Lili thought as she sat beside him, _"acting like it's his house."_ "Here," Hiromi said, and he handed her a present.

Lili blinked. "Mine?" she asked, immediately realizing that it was a stupid question. "Mm-hmm. Yours," he said, looking away to hide his blush.

Lili opened the bag, and inside she saw a small box. She took it out and opened it slowly, to find a necklace with a star-shaped pendant inside.

She grinned. "Thanks!"  
He nodded, trying to suppress a blush. "I thought it was appropriate, since you have a star ring and all…"  
"I really like it," she said, holding it out.  
"Great," he said. "So where's mine?"

More silence.

"About that…" Lili wore a sheepish grin.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" he sighed.  
"Totally slipped my mind!"

He sighed again, and shook his head. "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me, anyway."

Lili felt a little hurt. "I'll get you present as soon as I can…" "It's alright, forget it," he said. "Let me put that necklace on for you."

Lili turned her back to him and threw her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Hiromi took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck.

Lili could feel all of it. She could hear soft noises from his fingers as they fumbled over the necklace's tiny catch, and she noticed that whenever his hands touched her back she felt a twinge of… excitement? She wasn't sure how to describe the feeling, but boy, _was it good…_

"Finished," he pronounced. Lili looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror, and noticed how the necklace seemed to shine. "Thanks," she said again. "No problem. I guess I'd better be going…"

"No, really, Hiromi," she said, making sure she got it right this time. "Thanks."  
He blushed as he nodded again. "It's what friends do."

"Just… friends?"

Her question seemed to hang in the air, and she wished she hadn't asked it. "Sorry," she hung her head, definitely not feeling like herself. "I—"

"You want to be—more than friends?"

Lili looked up at Hiromi's question, and slowly nodded. There was a little silence as they leaned in closer, and their lips touched…

"Lili," her mother was about to walk in, "who was at the—"

And then she saw Lili and Hiromi on the couch, kissing silently. She smiled a little as she walked back to the kitchen.

"They can have a little fun… after all, it is Christmas."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I couldn't post it yesterday, but I was really busy. Merry belated Christmas; please review! 


End file.
